Gracias, querido Digimundo
by AlekseiCld
Summary: Como cada primero de agosto, Taichi reflexiona acerca de la persona en que se ha convertido gracias al Digimundo y de todas aquellas aventuras que vivió de niño junto a sus grandes amigos y a su inseparable camarada Agumon. ¡Pequeño one-shot de regalo de aniversario adelantado!


¡Hola! Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que publiqué una historia por cuestiones que quizá llegaron a leer en mi perfil, pero bueno. Hoy me puse a pensar en que se llega agosto y con él, el aniversario de esa increíble serie con la que muchos crecimos, así que no quise quedarme sin dejar un pequeñito obsequio de aniversario para lo mejor de mi infancia. Sé que es un poco pronto para publicar esto, pero me iré de vacaciones y no tendré internet, así que quiero hacerlo por adelantado. Espero que les agrade esta historia que por supuesto está dedicada a todos aquellos que seguimos soñando con el Mundo Digital y ¿Por qué no? Soñamos también con que esa mágica puerta se abra algún día para nosotros. Espero y lo disfruten

* * *

¿Quiénes seríamos ahora si no hubiéramos vivido aquellas aventuras surreales? Es una pregunta que me hago muy a menudo cuando me pongo nostálgico y recuerdo mi infancia junto a mis grandes amigos. ¿Alguno de ellos se imaginaría siquiera que yo acabaría así? Es que es tan raro… Mi rebelde cabello ha sido notablemente reducido y ahora llevo un traje asfixiante y una elegante corbata. ¿Este es Taichi Yagami, en serio? Eso también me lo pregunto cuando pienso en lo poco que encajo en el mundo de la política. Una de las cosas que más temo es dejar de ser yo, verme absorbido por mi trabajo, volverme monótono y perder esa chispa que todos dicen que me caracteriza, aunque si llegara a pasar, estoy seguro que mi inseparable Agumon estará aquí listo para jalarme las orejas y regresarme a mi propio mundo de fantasía en el que a pesar de ser un adulto, no quiero dejar de vivir. Sería espantoso perder a ese niño que sigue correteando dentro de mí. Cuando mi padre se pone serio, bastante raro en un varón Yagami, y yo le hablo acerca de ese niño en mí, dice que quizá corre porque huye de un hombre al que temo conocer ¡Pero claro que le temo! He visto su cara cuando estoy en alguna asamblea importante y tengo miedo porque sé que es un Taichi diferente a mí… ¿Pero acaso no soy diferente ya? Me guste o no, he cambiado… Todos lo hicimos. Cada quien eligió su camino y muchos fueron caminos que nadie se esperaba ¿Quién no se imaginaba a Yamato con su guitarra en mano dando giras por todo el mundo? ¿Qué Daisuke no estaba destinado a ser un gran jugador de soccer? Me pregunto si las cosas habrían sido distintas si no hubiéramos vivido todo lo que vivimos.

Recuerdo que cuando era un niño, mi futuro siempre se veía sencillo; ¡Quiero ser una estrella de soccer! Eso es lo que me decía a mi mismo y lo que contestaba si las amigas de mi madre o mi profesora me lo preguntaban. Ahora, siendo todo un adulto, miro hacia atrás y me doy cuenta de lo que nunca vi antes: era un soñador, como todo niño cuando ve a sus ídolos en televisión y desea ser como ellos. Definitivamente ese era yo. Por supuesto, no digo que eso sea malo es más, no es por presumir pero seguro que si me hubiera esforzado en mi deporte favorito, ahora mismo sería el capitán de la selección japonesa. ¿Entonces simplemente dejé de luchar por mis sueños? ¡Jamás! Es sólo que en lugar de eso, mis aspiraciones cambiaron y decidí esforzarme en mis estudios para poder ser un intermediario entre nuestro mundo real y el Digimundo que tanto amábamos. A pesar de que me sigo sintiendo un extraño dentro de esta lujosa oficina, me siento orgulloso de todo lo que he logrado. El mundo real y el Digimundo han vivido en paz por muchos años y espero que siga siendo así por muchos más.

Cuando recuerdo aquél día de verano, me digo a mi mismo que hubiera deseado ser como mi hermanita y haber cargado una cámara conmigo para todas partes. ¡La enorme cantidad de fotos que habría conseguido! Pero sin duda, de haberlas, habría atesorado una de aquella aurora boreal como a ninguna otra. Tengo que conformarme con mis recuerdos, que espero que llegando a viejo no comiencen a borrarse, nunca me lo perdonaría. Mi mente viaja a la llegada a esa isla, cuando desperté y tenía a mi mejor amigo Koromon encima de mí, gritando mi nombre con emoción. El ataque del Kuwagamon, la pelea contra Devimon, Myotismon, los Dark Masters, Apocalymon y muchas otras batallas que sin duda ayudaron a que nos convirtiéramos en los hombres y mujeres que somos ahora.

Durante nuestras aventuras, el héroe dentro de cada uno de nosotros despertó y nos hizo luchar por defender aquél mundo que aprendimos a amar como si fuera el nuestro, me atrevería a decir que mucho más porque fue ahí donde conocimos a los mejores amigos que podríamos pedir. Fue ahí donde nuestros lazos se hicieron más fuertes para dar paso a una amistad inquebrantable. Doy gracias por haber llegado aquél día a esa isla de grandes aventuras. Hubo muchas peleas, nos hicimos más fuertes al lado de nuestros camaradas, pero cómo podríamos olvidar que también hubo incontables risas y muchos recuerdos que nunca nos abandonarán y el pensar que todo eso me abraza mientras sigo adelante, me reconforta y me da una confianza que de haber sido diferente, jamás habría existido. Tengo tanto que agradecer a Agumon y a aquél mágico mundo… Gracias a ellos, Taichi Yagami es quien es ahora.

Es hora de irme, después de todo es primero de agosto, día en el que salgo temprano de la oficina, dejo mis obligaciones de lado y me vuelvo a sentir un niño dentro de aquél mundo que me vio crecer.

Ah, ahí están varios de mis amigos, puntuales como siempre. Sonrío al verlos y es que siempre estamos tan ocupados y tan cortos de tiempo, pero cada primero de agosto mandamos todo a volar y volvemos a hablar como siempre lo hemos hecho. Me gusta creer que eso es porque nuestra amistad es realmente fuerte. Siempre nos reunimos en el mismo sitio y siento tanto gozo al ver que no ha cambiado para nada, es como si me regresara en el tiempo. Me gusta mucho conversar con mis amigos de siempre, hablamos tonterías, bromeamos… Aquí no hay espacio para sonrisas forzadas, todo es tan natural cuando estoy con ellos. Ya estamos todos, al fin. Más bromas, más risas… Sí, estar con ellos siempre es igual sin importar cuantos años pasen. Aun así, no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia. Siempre pensé que los días seguirían siendo tan divertidos como en aquél entonces, que no se reducirían a este día tan importante para todos nosotros. Pero es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de que nos hemos convertido en adultos y que lo que nos queda y que nunca vamos a perder son estos vínculos y nuestros bellos recuerdos y el pensar que nuestras aventuras siguen continuando dentro de nuestros corazones. Nuestras vidas siguen avanzando, nos guste o no, y nosotros tenemos que aprender a caminar por los caminos que hemos elegido, eso sí, sin dejar a nadie atrás. Seguimos siendo un equipo ¿No?

Si de algo estoy seguro ahora mismo, al ver a mis viejos camaradas reunidos, es de que nuestros recuerdos son ahora inolvidables tesoros que siempre van a estar ahí sin importar qué y ni aunque pase el tiempo y nos volvamos viejos, irán a ninguna parte. Y aunque sea inevitable que algunos de ellos nos duelan, son mis queridos recuerdos y siempre los llevaré conmigo, recordándome lo grande que me he vuelto interiormente.

Sólo me queda decir que aunque el Mundo Digital nos enseñó muchas cosas, hay una en especial que siempre me dirá como vivir mi vida… El Mundo Digital me enseñó… no… Nuestro Mundo Digital nos enseñó a todos que debíamos soñar como si fuéramos a vivir eternamente y que debíamos vivir como si fuéramos a morir hoy…

Gracias, Agumon. Gracias, nuestro querido Digimundo.

* * *

Y se acabó ¿Corto no creen? Pero aún así quedé muy satisfecho con el resultado. Espero que les haya gustado y les haya arrancado al menos una sonrisa, porque a mi me arrancó muchas mientras escribía y qué mejor si me dejan un reviewsillo que levante mis ánimos. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
